


The real Larry story

by Larryshipper17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryshipper17/pseuds/Larryshipper17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get in trouble, yet again, for their obvious relationship.<br/>Based on real events, I'll add chapters as more Larry stuff goes down :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Brits 2014

**Author's Note:**

> I know Louis didn't have a button up shirt but just go along with it!  
> Any comments are appreciated, this is my first try at this! Thanks for reading :)

“What the hell was that?!” screeched the managers as they wheeled the boys into their rented room.  
“Um…?” Niall started his confusion being matched on Zayn’s and Liam’s faces. Harry and Louis looked smug as they cast their gazes down.  
“Sorry boys,” the managers started, “you three,” pointing at Niall, Zayn, and Liam “may leave.” As they exited they glanced back at the other two but were too preoccupied with the promise of an amazing after party to ask any questions. The door clicked and Will sighed heavily at the boys.  
“I thought I told you two to get it together and calm down the puppy love? Louis, you’re supposed to be selling Elounor, not this Larry bullshit,” Paul yelled.  
“It’s not bullshit, we’re in love,” explained Louis, having had to do this now thousands of times it seemed. Harry blushed and kept his gaze down as he nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love smove. That’s fine if you guys want to be gay in private or whatever but in public you’re madly in love with Eleanor” Paul stared at Louis “and you, a womanizer,” as he switched his glare to Harry.  
“Paul,” Harry started rationally. He too had done this many times and was pretty sick with the whole thing. “Louis and I are in love. We want to spend the rest of our lives together, we’re certain of it. And there’s nothing you can do about that.” Harry finished returning an icy glare to Paul. Usually, they all got along fine but Paul was having a hard time with the Larry issue.  
Paul shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. Sighing he opened his mouth and breathed for a couple seconds before replying: “I know I know. I understand that, I really do, and I want you guys to be happy but it’s not good for the im-”  
“Yeah not good for the image,” Louis and Harry said at the same time. They seemed almost surprised they had done that together but then looked at each other and each broke out into their signature grin. Harry’s doopy smile was matched by Louis’ heart wrenching love filled smile. Paul sighed again.  
“We can discuss this more in the morning but you guys have to turn it down a bit,” Paul began. The boys prepared for a very long good night speech, “afterall, this was the Brits. You can’t pull all the shit you normally do on such a big night. And don’t forget this is 2014. Everything is caught on camera. Louis there’s already pictures circulating about how sad you looked without Harry up on stage” Harry blushed again and grabbed Louis hand, kissing it. They shared a look that only said one thing – I love you. Paul ignored the exchange and continued “and Harry. When you stuck your tongue in your check in the interview after. Signing a blow job later, hm? Let’s try for more subtly next time we’re in public. You can’t pull shit like this and not expect to get in trouble. I put up with your boys’ weird demands and pranks and what not but I answer to someone too. Try just a bit harder, yes?”  
Harry answered for them, still holding Louis’ hand “Yeah, sure, Paul. Sorry for any shit you’ll get” Paul just smiled and left, slowing closing the door after his good nights and don’t do anything stupid speech they got all the time.  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes, “Lou, this is so hard. I want you and I will want you forever. I’m sorry for all this.” He turned and buried his face in Louis’ neck. Louis hugged him “I know love, I know. Trust me, you’re the only thing I’ll ever want again as long as I live.” Harry smiled and kissed his chin.  
“We might as well get some sleep,” Harry stated pulling away from Louis to undress for bed.  
“I have another idea” Louis stated with a devilish gleam in his eyes, “we DO have this hotel room for the night and Paul DID excuse us from the after party…”  
“Oh. I suppose he did, didn’t he?” Harry turned back, that smile back on his face. Louis walked forward with an exaggerated hip swing. Harry smiled wider mesmerized by Louis’s figure. Louis attached his lips to Harry’s. He brought his hands up to Harry’s shoulders and pushed the jacket off his body. Harry let it fall to the floor and put his hands on Louis’s hips. Louis ripped his own jacket off and pushed Harry onto the bed behind them. He tackled Harry and started tickling him in the places only Louis knew. No one else had ever been close enough to know that two inches below his ribs on his left side was the most ticklish spot on his body or right below his ass check was also ticklish. No one else had been close enough to know never grab his Achilles tendon. Louis tickled him and Harry screeched, reaching up to tickle him back and laughing with his whole body. The tickle fight continued as Harry flipped Louis onto his back, now he was straddling Louis’ shaking figure. Harry had an agenda different from this innocent tickle fight. He began to unbutton Louis’ shirt and before Louis even realized what was happening Harry tugged it untucked and began to kiss up Louis’s naked stomach. Louis understood, happily sighing, and closing his eyes “Harry, oh Harry…” Harry sushed Lou and sucked a hickey onto Louis’s neck.  
Louis took this slight distraction to rip open Harry’s button up apart, buttons scattering in all directions. Harry chuckled and took the rest of the ruined shirt off. Louis squirmed out of his shirt. Harry looked down at his half naked boyfriend and smiled contently. He slowly leaned down and gently kissed Louis’s lips. He thought how extraordinary Louis was. He’d spent the past three years kissing those lips and it was familiar but every time he pressed his own lips against Louis’s there was a new feeling, a new experience. Moving slowly Harry grabbed both of Louis’s wrists. He deepened the kiss so Louis would shut his eyes. As soon as Louis’s eyes fluttered closed Harry silently opened the bedside drawer and took out a length of black silky rope. Before Louis knew his hands were tied together and to the headboard. He gasped and his eyes flew open. He had told Harry about this fantasy once when he was hammered but never ever did he expect Harry to actually do it to him. Instantly Louis felt himself harden. He began to grind against Harry’s weight. Harry’s hand flew out and smack him on the chest. And boy did it sting. “But, no, wait, Harry, you didn’t…” Louis sputtered out, “I just didn’t think you actually would…you got…the whip,” Louis’s words stumbled out excitedly.  
“Ah yes, my pet.” Harry said, climbing off of Louis. Louis shivered in the absence of Harry’s weight and heat. “You don’t remember all you said that night do you?” Louis could only shake his head no as Harry smacked his own hand with the whip. Louis stole a glance up and down Harry’s half clothed body. Again, he got harder. His pants would surely rip soon now. Harry noticed his stealthy glance: “Lou, you don’t get me just yet love.” Harry licked his lips and looked Louis up and down, sighing in delight. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed another long strip of fabric. This he fastened tightly over Louis’s eyes. Louis blinked, he couldn’t see anything. Not even a hint of light was allowed in past the fabric barrier. Louis grew even more hard.  
Harry stalled now. He didn’t quite know where to go from here or how to go there, but he wanted to please his Lou. He decided that some teasing was probably okay. He began to stroke Louis’s stomach. “Louis, oh baby you’re so sexy. Dressed all in black. I could barely keep my hands to myself all night” Harry said outloud. He leaned in close to Louis’s ear and began to unbuckle Louis’s pants “Lou, remember when I nearly missed accepting our award?” Harry whispered.  
Louis could only nod his head as he tried not to buck into Harry’s hand slowly drawing circles on his thighs. Louis realized his pants were around his ankles. He kicked them completely off and heard them fall into a heap on the floor.  
“Well I wasn’t having a wee really,” Harry continued. Louis was about to go over the edge when Harry drew his hand away. Harry knew when he was close and he didn’t want Louis to cum just yet. Harry sighed and drew his lips away from Louis’s ear “You just looked so fantastic and well, I couldn’t go the whole night untouched” Harry continued, losing some of his cool demeanor from before “I had to run to the bathroom and give myself some relief cause you couldn’t at the moment” Harry’s hand returned to the circles on Louis’s thighs “and well, I didn’t get to finish myself off yet” Harry’s hand grazed over Louis’s bulge. Louis nearly lost it right there. “So I gotta go deal with my little issue and then I’ll come help you with your..uh big issue” Louis could hear the smile in Harry’s voice. “You” Harry kissed Louis’s lips “wait” his lips dragged down the blindfolded boys body “here” and with that last syllable Harry gave the lightest nip to Louis’s bulge. Louis bucked and moaned wanting the sweet release that only Harry could give him. Harry padded away into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
The bathroom door closed and Louis let his thoughts wander. Harry always took the longest showers so he had some time to kill. As soft moans floated from the bathroom where Harry was Louis thought about what Paul had said. They could try to be a bit less open he supposed, but on the other hand he couldn’t help that he loved Harry more than anything and that meant that sometimes things slipped out. He couldn’t fake that, as much as he tried with that girl. What was her name again? Oh right, Eleanor or Tina or whoever was hired to play the part that day. He got less hard just thinking about the girls. It’s not like they weren’t nice, they were, but they were nothing compared to his Harry. Louis smiled. His Harry. Forever. He really was lucky. Harry was everything he ever wanted. Smart, kind, funny, sexy as hell. He decided to play a game while he waited. Every letter of the alphabet he listed an adjective that described Harry. Appreciative, beautiful, caring, deep…Louis was so concentrated he didn’t hear the shower shut off at the letter t. He didn’t hear Harry walk into the room at v. So, while Louis was stuck on X he nearly screamed when a hand touched his thigh. But he recognized the warmth of Harry’s large hand.  
“Hi,” Louis breathed, hard again “good shower?”  
“Mm the best” replied Harry. His hands spread open Louis’s legs. His hands traced up and down Louis’s thighs as his warm lips followed his hands up to his briefs. “I see you’ve missed me” Harry clucked as he took in Louis’s strain against the black underwear.  
“Babe please I need you to…” Louis began. He found Harry’s finger against his lips, shushing him.  
“Babe I know exactly what you need,” Harry’s deep voice said. Louis’s head fell back, of course he did, Harry knew him better than anyone. Harry’s body again straddled Louis’s hips. Louis could feel that now though Harry was naked. And even though he had apparently just cum in the shower he was getting hard again. Harry leaned down to tongue one of Louis’s nipples. His wet hair tickled Louis but somehow turned him even more on. Harry sucked a nipple into his mouth while applying pressure to Louis’s hips with his own weight. A hand came and fingered the other nipple. Teeth began to scrape against Louis’s skin, he would certainly have some bruises tomorrow. He liked them though, they were like a reminder both of how perfect his life was and who was making it perfect. This perfect boy, this angle, was all his.  
Harry began to grind against Louis’s pelvis. Louis gasped and began to grind back, creating friction for both of them. The mouth was gone from his nipple but it began to make its way down to the waistband of the underwear. Harry shimmied his body down and dragged Louis’s underwear down and off his legs. He pushed Louis’s legs apart again and licked up the inside of his thighs. He had just cum so maybe it was Lou’s turn but he was so hard it was hard not to touch himself and relieve this pressure. But he looked up and saw Louis’s throbbing cock and without a second thought Harry placed a hand on the shaft. Louis exhaled sharply.  
Harry began pumping his hand up and down, using the precum to wetten Louis’s cock. He decided that he was allowed to have a little fun too and began to stroke his own cock in time with Louis’s. He was already close anyways. “Lou, Lou I’m touching myself too” Harry choked out. Louis whimpered, he was so turned on and so close. Harry sped up both his hands as he neared orgasm. Louis hit climax first and cum spilled out over the bed and his stomach. As soon as Harry realized this he came too, just from the sight alone. Harry collapsed onto the bed. His cock shuddering a few more times. Louis was breathing heavily as Harry stood up and straightened a few things out, throwing their clothes onto a chair and double checking the locked door.  
“God Harry that was awesome, but come on now come let me see you and cuddle you babe,” there was no response. Instead there was slicking sounds but Louis couldn’t figure out what it was or where it was coming from. It was coming from Harry. He was always quick to rebound and stood at the end of the bed watching Louis’s beautiful body breathe. Harry began to grasp his cock again, using the previous cum to lubricate for the third time tonight. He stood there for a couple minutes watching Louis’s confused face try to twist out of the blindfold. But Harry knew how to tie blindfolds, that one wasn’t coming off for a while.  
When Harry was hard again he crawled in between Louis’s legs. Louis felt the weight on the mattress “ah there you are babe” Louis snickered “didn’t know where you had gone off to. As I was saying bef-ahhh” Louis couldn’t finish his sentence. Harry had spread Louis’s legs again and began to lick the remaining cum off of Louis’s stomach, thighs, and balls. Louis arched his back and moaned lightly. Once Louis was completely cleaned off Harry began to lick Louis’s balls. And then he moved back, farther and farther. They had never done this before, how much had Louis told him that night? “Uh Harry, oh jeez, what are you doing?” Louis dared to ask. He wondered if Harry was really about to fuck him. They had talked about it but never had done it. What if he had mentioned it that night?  
“Exactly what you need, my love,” Harry purred, pausing his tongue.  
Louis swallowed. So, Harry was going to fuck him. Instead of nerves, his cock twitched, coming to life again. Harry gently flipped Louis over, onto his stomach and spread his legs again. He licked long lines on top of Louis’s hole. Louis moaned and arched into Harry’s tongue. Harry’s licks got faster as his hands spread Louis’s cheeks. Soon Harry switched to fat, wet licks around Louis’s hole. Louis’s moaned loudly into his pillow and Harry continued, taking the moans as a sign of pleasure. One, two, three circular licks later he decided to go on. He poked the very tip of his tongue into Louis’s hole. Louis grew fully hard at this “Ah fuck yes Harry” Louis whispered. Harry stretched the hole wider with his tongue, fitting the entire length in.  
He removed his tongue and replaced it with a finger. Slowly he pumped his finger in and out of Louis’s ass as he kissed and licked Louis’s perfectly shaped cheeks and hole. Louis moaning approval, Harry slowly added a second finger until both finger were gently pushing in and out of Louis. Harry knew he had to be careful. Sure, he didn’t have a monster cock but it was above average in size and he’d never done this before. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and squirted some on his fingers. Louis arched against the cooling sensation of the lube. Harry continued his kisses as a third finger pushed its way inside Louis. Louis fell silent for a second and then a long moan escaped his lips. Harry’s cock responded to this and he was fully hard again. He began stroking himself in time to the pumps in and out of Louis.  
“Babe, are you ready?” Harry whispered pulling Louis up into a kneeling position.  
“Yeah Harry I am. But can you take off the blindfold? I want to see as much as I can”  
“What about the handcuff?” Harry asked.  
“No, makes it so much hotter babe. Oh god I’ve been dying for you inside me” Louis replied. Harry smiled and took of the blindfold, kissing down the length of Louis’s back. He lubed his cock and ignored the nervous butterflies in his stomach. He put the tip against Louis’s hole and they moaned as a single unit. Louis had his tied up in front of him but he pressed back as far as he could as Harry began to push forward. They both sighed as Harry was fully in Louis’s ass.  
“Holy shit Lou”  
“Ye- Yeah”  
Harry pulled back out and placed his hands on Louis’s bum. Louis whined at the absence but was soon silences as Harry slowly pushed back in. Louis arched and Harry closed his eyes just taking in the wonderful feeling and the perfection of it all. Harry continued to thrust in and out in and out as Louis pushed himself back onto Harry’s cock. Louis biting his lip as he neared orgasm. The pain of him biting his lip and the pleasure of Harry’s massive cock sliding in and out of him was increased only more when Harry’s hands gripped his hips harder. Harry’s fingernails dug into Louis’s skin and Louis knew he was close. Harry leaned his head back, speeding up the thrusts. They moaned together; loud and almost as a single unit. Louis had reached his climax and felt hot cum spilling on his stomach and dripping down. His muscles clenched as he yelled: “Oh God Harry yes yes fuck!” The increased tightness around Harry’s dick pushed him over the edge and he came into Louis. He flopped down on top of Louis’s sweaty back, eyes closed, breathing hard. Louis collapsed and sighed as Harry laughed and pulled himself out of Louis. He reached up and untied Louis’s hands.  
Flipping over, Louis looked into Harry’s eyes. The admiration and love Louis felt was mirrored back in Harry’s emeralds of eyes. They lay there in the silence, taking in each other for a long time. Neither knew nor cared, it could have been minutes, hours, or days but they were completely lost in each other. Finally, Louis slowly lifted a hand and pushed a curl behind Harry’s ear. He rested his hand on Harry’s hip, pulling themselves closer to each other. Harry naturally fit around the smaller boy and held him as he wiggled his head down into Harry’s chest. Their legs tangled together.  
“I love you so much Harry, thank you” Louis whispered/  
Harry just pulled back slightly, to Louis’s dismay, and looked him in the eyes with wonder and love. After a few seconds he slowly opened his mouth and said sleepily “Lou, there is absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Louis ducked his head but Harry caught it and raised it back so their eyes locked again, “I’m serious Louis Tomlinson. I would hide a body for you. I would give up sex for you” Louis giggled at that thought “I would never sing again if that meant making you happy.” Louis’s mind went blank. He searched for something to say in return, anything that even became close to everything Harry just said. After a few frantic seconds he could only muster.  
“You too Harry, you too. I love you to the moon and back.” He snuggled his head down again, and Harry let him. He flicked off the lights and settled in for the night, forgetting the mess of a bedroom they had produced. They could fix it in the morning.  
“I love you to the moon and back twice, Lou” Harry whispered, planting a small kiss on Louis’s head.  
“Three times” Lou responded.  
“Four,” grinned Harry. And so they continued into the night, drifting into sleep, before their next big scandal of Larry.


	2. Louis in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis returns to his baby, Harry <3

Louis couldn't believe it. He was finally going to see Harry. Sure, they texted all day every day and talked on the phone ever night for _hours_ but it was nothing to compare to being in each others arm, that was were they belonged. They just fit together, it was natural and good. They could talk for hours or sit comfortably in silence, but as long as they were together nothing else mattered. The flight took longer than usual. Louis bouncing in his seat. He was excited but for some reason he was nervous. He always felt a bit nervous around Harry, Louis figured he was not good enough for such an amazing person. 

Liam looked over at Louis "God would you sit still for like 30 seconds?" Louis just smirked and smack him. "Look dude, I know you're nervous to see Harry but he loves you, swear to God. He wouldn't give you up for anything and he never plans to." Liam's eyes melted and had that puppy dog love look in his eyes. 

Louis smiled, "how do you know that?" That definitely helped him feel better.

"He told me once, drunk off his ass"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me  _everything_ he said. Please!" Louis turned in his seat to full on face Liam and continue his begging.

Liam looked down, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. He'd promised to never tell Louis what Harry had said but he found himself opening his mouth. Anything to get Louis to just relax and shut up for a bit. "Well, uh, it was that one night a couple nights after tour ended. We were in some pub and well, Harry was just hammered. Never really seen him like that before, you know that bad. And we started talking about relationships, you know he was trying to get details out of me so I turned the conversation on him and he opened up. Such an open book Harry is, when he's drunk," Liam laughed softly before continuing, "he tried to be all coy about it first you know 'oh we're taking it slow' and 'I think we're falling for each other.' He fed me that bullshit over a couple more pints and then the truth came out," Louis stopped breathing now, "He loves you more than he even knows how to say. He told me he would die for you, kill for you, drop his singing for you. He just wants to be with you that's all. And he knows how much it sucks that you guys can't be together how you should be. And it's killing him, way way more than he lets on. But he's doing it all for you and he's sticking through it because that means you two being together at least in some way."

Louis' eyes were out of focus by this point but he begged for me, "tell me more sappy stuff." Liam looked uncomfortable so Louis turned on the charm, "please."

"Yeah fine Louis. Just...you can't tell Harry. Promise?" Louis nodded and Liam sighed before continuing, "It all sounds super cheesy, but you know Harry. These might not be exact quotes but along the same lines he called you his savior. He wouldn't be anything without you. You're his air, he wouldn't be able to breathe without you. You know that feeling you get the first time the sun hits you after a long winter? When just the pure feeling of warmth is enough to make all the winter depression disappear? How amazing that is? That feeling is what you give him. Just happiness," Liam looked down as Louis had tears in his eyes. Louis knew Harry struggled with depression and that he was enough to help Harry with that was more than Liam would ever know. Liam was too far in now, he had to go on "you've seen the way he is on stage. He follows you. It's like there's some sort of pull, like gravity between you two. You two move together like you're tied together somehow. It's more than just love, he needs you." Liam finally fell silent and Louis turned forwards in his seat, tears streaming down his face now. Louis didn't know Harry felt that way, he was normally so bad with emotions.

He closed his eyes in the overwhelming feeling of it all. Leaning back in the seat he began to brainstorm ideas. Maybe flowers? No, that wouldn't be big enough. A homemade meal would be nice, although that was usually more Harry's thing. Before he knew it Liam was shaking him awake and point out the window at the LA skyline. No! NO! Louis was not ready to face Harry, not after all Liam had told him. But of course, as much as Louis wanted time to slow down it sped up all the faster. Soon they were deboarding and it seemed like a blink of an eye later they were escorted into a car and rushed to the hotel. He would be sharing a room with Harry, as usual but he knocked before entering. Palms sweating he pushed open the door after there was no response for a few seconds. He walked in and his heart flew to his throat. The room was beautiful. Of course they always stayed in nice hotels but this-well nothing compared. THe crystal chandelier was hung in the middle of the 12 foot tall ceiling and illuminated the large room. Dark brown furniture was scattered around the room. A grouping of chairs stood of to one side, across from a door to what Louis assumed was the bathroom. A dresser sat against another wall. But the bed. In the middle of the room was a very large, very fluffy bed. It had all white bedding to offset the dark furniture and floors that was fluffy enough to look like clouds. But Louis wasn't thinking about the bedding. He wasn't thinking about the furniture. Or the chandelier. He only had eyes and thoughts for the boy sitting on the bed, around him the scattered rose petals and it was all illuminated by candlelight. Harry looked absolutely radiant as he looked up from his magazine and locked eyes with the blue eyed boy. He was just as nervous as Louis, but he would never tell him that. A silence settled in between the two boys as they took each other in. 

Finally Harry broke the silence, "Well, come here darling." Louis practically ran to the bed. He flopped on and wrapped every limb around Harry as Harry did the same. They breathed each other in for as long as they could stand before the kissing started. It began slow and gentle. Harry pecked the top of Louis' head, Louis kissed his chin. But gradually, it got more frantic, more passionate. Their lips finally met and fireworks danced behind Louis' closed eyes. He started crying again before Harry pulled away, holding his face in his hands "Love, what's wrong?" Harry looked so concerned, so upset.

"I just- it sounds so pathetic but I missed you. The phone is nothing compared to the real you. Your scent, your curls, your smile," Harry blushed, "I love you so much, I never want to be apart that long again. I don't really count the Brits because it was just a night. But the random visits we could sneak weren't enough. I can't be without you, I can't. You're my everything now. I love you, I'm in love with you and-" Harry started kissing Louis again. 

"Darling, I love you too. So much. We'll figure out a way to never be apart that long again. I promise. I could barely stand it either. You should see all the baking I did."

"You and your stress baking," Louis laughed, though he still was crying somehow.

"You jet-lagged babe?" 

"Yeah a bit, I have no idea what time it is or what time I think it is," Louis paused, "and honestly I don't really care." He burrowed closer into Harry's chest. Again, he awoke to someone shaking him. He saw the light in the room had faded. "Oh God, Harry did I fall asleep? I'm sorry."

Harry just chuckled, "I love when you sleep in my arms. It's relaxing and amazing to know you trust me so much. Besides you needed rest and over tour we have plenty of time to be together. We even have a little time right now..." Harry trailed off and Louis noticed the all too familiar gleam in his eyes.

"You don't mean?"

"Oh come on Lou, even a good wank doesn't compare to you" Harry began to kiss him again, moving the hands holding Louis securely in place to his back. Louis closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He quickly moved to pulling Harry's tight shirt over his head. Harry was right nothing compared to him Harry. Harry's heart began to speed up as he removed Louis' shirt too. Their hands searched each other. The hands that had been empty for so long now grabbed whatever, anything they could get a hold on. Louis' hands settled in Harry's hair and on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Harry's fingers floated down to Louis' pants yanking them down. He pulled his own pants down next and wriggled out of them. Louis kicked his pants off and they paused, looking in each others eyes, taking in the sights they had missed. Harry moved first kissing his way down Louis' chest. He paused at Louis' cock. He had waited for this for what seemed like months. He loved Louis and boy, did he love Louis' dick. 

He normally would have taken his time teasing but he was so desperate for this, the contact, the build and the release that he just went right to business. Harry licked up Louis' cock and swirled his precum around the head. He placed one hand around Louis' base and covered his mouth over the top half. He began to pump Louis up and down and swirl his tongue around the head of his cock. Louis moaned loudly, tangling his hand in Harry's hair, begging for more. Harry moved faster, moving his head up and down and slightly twisting his hand. He knew Louis loved this, he mentioned how amazing it felt whenever he was drunk and horny, which, let's face it, was a lot. Louis groaned, pushing his hips up and pushing his cock further into Harry's mouth. Harry bobbed up and down faster and faster.

"Harry, deep throat me. Please Har-ahhh," Harry obeyed before Louis could even finish his sentence. Louis' dick hit the back of Harry's throat once, twice, three times before Louis came, shuttering in Harry's mouth. Harry needed that release now. And he needed it bad. Before Louis had the chance to say anything or to recover from the shock of his first orgasm in weeks not from himself Harry had crawled up and flipped  Louis over. God did Louis love it when Harry was a bit dominatrix like. Louis propped himself up on his elbows and knees, knowing the sweet pain he was about to feel. Harry didn't even prep Louis he just pushed in. Harry was already so close to orgasm he just needed that little bit of friction to push him over the edge. Louis felt himself growing hard again. That was fast. But Harry turned him on so much. Harry paused now, realizing how stretched Louis must be. He pulled out again and pushed it, slowly this  time, hitting Louis' prostate. At this point, he knew exactly where it was and he wanted Louis to orgasm again. Louis arched into it and Harry knew he was ready. Harry began to pump in and out, faster and faster, every other time hitting the prostate since every time would be far too much. In and out he went, for probably just a couple more minutes before they both hit orgasm. They often orgasmed at the same time but this somehow felt more special, since it had been a while for the both of them. Harry pulled out and collapsed onto Louis who's arms immediately gave out.

Louis lay laughing under Harry's body, who was breathing heavily. Slowly Louis rolled over and managed to arrange them laying side by side, facing each other. 

Louis pushed a curl off of Harry's sweaty forehead, "Hi Harry Styles. I missed you."

"Missed you too, love, " Harry sighed happily, kissing his baby. 


End file.
